1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns high frequency wave absorbing ceramics for absorbing high frequency electromagnetic waves.
The ceramics according to this invention can be used, for example, as an EMI (electromagnetic interference) preventive filter for interrupting high frequency waves intruding into electronic circuits.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore, dielectric materials such as barium titanate or magnetic materials such as ferrite have been used for the EMI preventive filters.
However, these materials involve drawbacks in that the attenuating band width at high frequency region is narrow, the high frequency interrupting effect is poor, etc. These drawbacks are attributable to the low specific dielectric constant at high frequency.